Revenge: Not recognized
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Victor tahu rasa hatinya yang teramat sakit, ketika sang kekasih dengan santai bercumbu mesra di depan matanya. Sangat menyesakkan dada. Dan— lebih parah lagi ketika hari itu tiba.


Revenge: Not recognized

I don't Own YOI

AllxYuuri/ OCxVictUuri.

Rate M Hurt/ Comfort/ Angst.

Summary: AU! Victor tahu rasa hatinya yang teramat sakit, ketika sang kekasih dengan santai bercumbu mesra di depan matanya. Sangat menyesakkan dada. Dan— lebih parah lagi ketika hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

"Yuuri, aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang."

Cu—

Hening, dan angin pagipun mulai berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

Si pria bersurai hitam dan berkacamata bingkai biru tersebut mulai membuka matanya. Ia terlihat sangat bosan ketika dengan kasar ia mengarahkan buku yang ia pegang ke bibir suaminya sendiri. Sontak saja bibir sang Nikiforov pun mencium sampul buku dengan sangat sempurna. Padahal niatnya si pria tampan bersurai platinum ini ingin mencium pipi lembut sang suami tercinta tapi ia malah berakhir mendapatkan kertas tebal yang sebenarnya— sangat tidak dia inginkan.

Helaan napas dan pandangan dari si pemilik iris merah anggur tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"..." Tak ada balasan lagi. Bahkan ketika pria yang juga menyandang nama Nikiforov itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Slam!

Victor ditinggalkan. Dia membeku ditempat dengan bibir yang ia gigit dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan setetes darah hampir terlihat jika saja Victor tidak buru-buru menghapusnya dan meluruskan tubuhnya kembali. Ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Selalu. Dan untuk tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Ting tong!

Tak lama kemudian suara bell rumah berbunyi. Bahkan dengan buru-buru Yuuri keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria Kanada tengah bersandar di tembok dengan beberapa tangkai bunga Lily di genggamannya.

Wajahnya yang tampan rupawan membuat Victor geram apalagi ketika pria sialan itu melihatnya dan menyeringai dengan bangga. Victor hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ketika Yuuri menerima bunga tersebut dan mencium aromanya dengan lembut. Yuuri-nya mulai tersenyum bahagia berbeda dengan hati Victor yang kembali terasa seperti ditusuk seribu belati tajam.

"Victor. Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Oh iya. Aku akan pergi kencan dengan JJ hari ini. Kalau kau sudah mau berangkat tolong kunci pintunya."

"..." Kembali, balasan tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Victor selain anggukan dan juga kepala yang mulai tertunduk lesu. Yuuri mulai bersenyum. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati suaminya dan membuat pria tampan bersurai platinum tersebut menatap ke arahnya. Yuuri masih tersenyum sampai dirinya mencium Victor sekejap dibibirnya dan buru-buru meninggalkan dirinya untuk pria lain. Masih hening yang terjadi bahkan ketika Yuuri-nya pergi digandeng pria bernama JJ tersebut.

Victor, hanya bisa menerima dengan baik perlakuan kekasih hatinya dengan-lapang-dada.

.

.

.

Malamnya ketika Yuuri selesai membersihkan seluruh badannya, ia mendapati jika ponselnya mulai bergetar dan menampakan sebuah pesan dan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab. Dengan santai Yuuri membukanya dan langsung mendudukan diri di dekat meja rias.

 _From: Husband 11:23 pm._

 _Maaf Yuuri. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah sekarang. Atau mungkin.. Akan telat. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi kau tetap tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku janji akan membelikanmu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menghubungimu besok._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Yuuri membuang ponselnya ke ranjang tepat dimana seorang pria yang tengah memakai kaos kakinya.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan ponsel itu? Tadi benda itu berbunyi beberapa kali, tahu?!" Pria muda berjenggot tersebut mulai bertanya bingung ketika melihat pacarnya menatap bosan dengan pandangan terarah keluar jendela. Si pria mulai terkekeh. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjongkok agar bisa memeluk tubuh bersih si pria Jepang yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi. Ia mulai mendongak sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengendus aroma bunga yang dihasilkan dari sabun yang digunakan oleh pacarnya tersebut. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka suara.

"Kau terlihat bosan, _Med_."

"Tentu, Emil." Yuuri mulai menjawab bosan. Ia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Emil yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dari bawah. "Jangan pulang." Yuuri mulai meminta. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan mengelus surai coklat cerah pria yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Emil kembali mendongak. Ia ingin memastikan jika ucapan Yuuri tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya. Karena biasanya Yuuri akan menyuruhnya cepat pulang sebelum tengah malam tiba.

Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah kebohongan melainkan ekspresi kesepian yang membuat Emil merasa sangat ingin menghibur dan menemani pria Jepang tersebut.

"Yuuri—

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Lagi pula Victor tidak akan pulang. Jadi kau dapat melepaskan pakaianmu kembali dan tidur bersamaku." Ekspresi kesepian itu tiba-tiba hilang seketika dan diganti dengan tatapan mesum dari Yuuri yang mulai menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Emil ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat senang jika Yuuri-nya sudah bisa kembali pada sosok yang ia kenal. Emil mulai berdiri. Ia mulai menggendong Yuuri dan menggiringnya ke arah ranjang. Yuuri mulai di jatuhkan di ranjang tepat dimana beberapa lembar tysu kotor berserakan bahkan tiga condom yang terisi dengan cairan sperma ada dan tersebar di atas ranjang besar tersebut.

Yuuri tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya terpokus untuk menyenangkan hati dan tubuhnya yang sedang kesepian.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kembali bercinta." Yuuri mulai menggangguk setuju dan iapun mulai membawa Emil dalam ciuman yang begitu mesra. Kedua tangan mulai bergerak, menjelajah, dan membuka kembali baju ia ia gunakan. Terutama di bagian celananya yang sudah bersiap turun ketika melihat kedua kaki Yuuri terangkat dan memberi akses pada Emil yang mulai menyeringai senang. Desahan mulai tercipta dan ranjang cinta pun kembali bergoyang mengiringi bahasa tubuh mereka yang beraturan.

Bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika disisi lain Victor kembali merasakan rasa sakit ketika ia asik bersandar di dekat jendela yang terbuka dan menampakan pemandangan kota malam yang begitu indah karena dihiasi berjuta-juta lampu di tiap bagunan dan jalan raya. Victor mulai meremas dadanya dengan sangt erat. Dan iapun mulai meringgis sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya di malam yang dingin ini.

"Yuuri."

Tes.

Dan air mata pun mulai terjatuh apalagi ketika ia ingat awal mula hal menyakitkan ini terjadi.

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya setelah Victor dan Yuuri sudah menikah dua tahun lamanya. Victor masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang Yuuri waktu itu. Tentang kekasih hidupnya yang masih bisa tersenyum lembut bahkan bercanda ria bersama dirinya di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu cantik dan bunga-bunga beragam warna. Saat itu, Victor berpikir jika ia tidak akan membutuhkan orang lain lagi selain Yuuri-nya.

Tapi— Saat Victor pulang ke rumahnya lebih awal dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas. Dan berharap bisa bersantai dan mandi air hangat ditemani suaminya tercinta namun ia tak mendapatkannya.

Victor hanya bisa terdiam di tempat didepan pintu kamarnya dan Yuuri lalu mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai disetubuhi pria lain di pojok ruangan kamar mereka. Si pria tak dikenal tersebut buru-buru memungut pakaiannya lalu memakainya dengan buru-buru bahkan sebelum ia memakai bajunya, Victor langsung menghajar pria tersebut namun langsung dihalangi oleh suaminya yang terlihat marah.

Victor tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Yuuri-nya melakukan ini. Bahkan Yuuri menyuruh selingkuhannya tersebut kabur selagi Yuuri menahan suaminya yang masih mengamuk. Dan mungkin karena tenaga Victor yang cukup besar Yuuri sampai kewalahan dan berakhir dengan dirinya terjatuh setelah di pukul suaminya sendiri.

Victor terdiam ditempat. Ia mulai melihat kepalan tangannya yang memerah akibat meninju pipi suaminya yang sekarang terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan telanjang bulat bernoda darah dan— semen pria lain.

Victor yang tadinya kaget kembali menggeram bahkan ia tidak sadar Yuuri sudah kembali berdiri dan mengajukan ancaman perceraian.

Tunggu!

Perceraian?

Yang benar saja.

Victor mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat kaget. Ia ketakutan apalagi ketika Victor melihat suaminya tercinta mulai mengemasi barangnya kedalam sebuah koper. Victor mulai bergerak ia mulai mengacak isi koper Yuuri dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Namun Yuuri menolak ia terus berteriak lantang dihadapan suaminya yang juga tidak mau kalah. Dan— entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Victor terdiam kembali dengan ancaman Yuuri yang tidak akan mengakuinya lagi sebagai seorang suami. Victor terdiam ditempat. Ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendekati Yuuri yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia mulai bergerak dan memeluk tubuh polos Yuuri dengan sangat erat.

Ia mulai menangis.

"Tolong.. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Dan tolong.. Tetap akui aku sebagai suamimu, Yuuri. Sungguh.. Aku tidak akan marah kau mau berpacaran dengan siapa saja namun dengan syarat aku harus tahu siapa saja mereka dan apa apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Kumohon.. Kumohon Yuuri. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Tetesan air mata itu terus mengalir dari iris biru indah milik pria bersurai platinum tersebut. Ia kalah debat dari suaminya dan berakhir dengan dirinya mengijinkan pria yang ia cintai untuk membagi cintanya pada orang lain.

* * *

Victor mulai menghapus air matanya. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit ketika ia ingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Bahkan ia tidak sedikitpun tahu jika sebenarnya Yuuri-nya itu malah asik ditunggangi pria lain di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman dan memperhatikan putri kecilnya yang baru berusia tiga tahun dari sebuah kursi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria manis dan bersurai hitam rapi mulai mendekat dan membuat wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum dengan hati teramat senang.

"Tsuki!" Ia mulai memanggil seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei.. Apa kabar?" Pria manis tersebut mulai bertanya dan membuat wanita cantik didepannya terkekeh dan kembali memperhatikan putrinya yang mulai mengejar seekor kupu-kupu.

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Kabarku sangat sangat sangat baik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Pria bernama Tsuki tersebut mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya merasa senang dengan kabar yang ia dengar. Si wanita pun ikut bersandar. Ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau sebenarnya tinggal diamana Tsuki? Kali-kali ajaklah aku kerumahmu. Sekalian kenalkan aku pada istrimu juga. Dan— kapan kita bisa berfoto bersama, Tsuki? aku 'kan sangat menginginkannya. Luna juga." Hening dan si pria manis pun mulai tersenyum.

"Tentu. Tapi lain kali ya." Dan wanita cantik tersebut mulai cemberut. "Oh iya, Stasya. Dimana, Luna?"

"Oh.. Benar sekali, putriku itu ya? Em.. Lihat, dia ada di sebelah sana dan sedang mengejar serangga. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, hehehe. Makanya aku menamai putriku dengan nama, Luna agar namanya sama dengan namamu. Ya— walau nama aslimu Yuuri Katsuki dan aku mengambil nama Tsuki untuk memanggilmu. Hehehe. Aku sangat berhutang budi karena kau telah menolongku yang sedang kesusahan waktu itu. Terimakasih Tsuki. Sekarang putriku tumbuh dengan sehat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang saat itu."

Tsuki yang ternyata adalah Yuuri mulai terdiam. Ia mulai melihat Stasya yang mulai mengelus bagian perut bundarnya dan itu membuat hatinya sangat sakit sekali. Ia gemetaran.

"Tsuki?" Stasya mulai memanggil dan buru-buru Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Bahkan Yuuri takut kontak lens yang ia gunakan rusak karena air mata yang hampir keluar, soalnya Yuuri tidak membawa kaca mata yang sering ia pakai seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya Stasya. Aku membawa hadiah untukmu."

"Sungguh?" Stasya mulai bertanya senang dan Yuuri pun mulai mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado ke arah Stasya yang mulai berdecak kagum. "Waw.. Apa ini?" Tanya Stasya senang. Ia mulai membuka kotak kadonya dan mendapati di dalam kotak kado berwarna pink tersebut terdapat sehelai selimut rajut bayi dengan warna biru dan pink yang begitu cantik. Stasya mulai tersenyum bahagia bahkan air matanya mulai menetes karena senang. "Hiks.. Tsuki—

"Maaf.. Kalau rajutannya jelek. Aku hanya belajar cara merajut dari internet. Aku membuat ini khusus untuk bayi dalam kandunganmu. Dan— semoga kau suka, Stasya."

"AKU! SUKA! Kau tahu, Tsuki? Suamiku saja tidak pernah memberikan hal special untukku seperti ini. Apalagi—" dan Stasya mulai mengelus perut bundarnya. "Jika itu menyangkut anaknya."

Yuuri terdiam ia mulai melihat Stasya yang nampak sedih.

"Stasya?"

"Oh.. Ma-maaf.. Aku agak melamun. Sekali lagi trimakasih Yuuri. Aku senang. Tiap kita bertemu pasti kau selalu memberiku hadiah. Aku akan menggunakan selimut ini untuk menghangatkan bayiku yang akan lahir bulan ini."

Yuuri mulai tersenyum gentir ia mulai menunjuk perut bundar Stasya.

"Bolehkah?—

"Silakan." Dan Yuuri pun mulai tersenyum dan merunduk untuk memeluk perut Stasya dan membuat wanita tersebut ikut tersenyum. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat Yuuri dan Stasya berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sangat harmonis. Itu terbukti dengan Stasya yang tersenyum lembut lalu, Yuuri yang meneteskan beberapa tetes air matanya.

Tes.

"Hei.. Boleh aku peluk, Luna?" Yuuri mulai bertanya antusias dan dengan mantap Stasya pun mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Luna pasti akan sangat senang, Tsuki. Lagi pula, Luna selalu menanyakanmu dari bulan kemarin." Dan Yuuri pun kembali menampakan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Victor masuk kerumahnya setelah ia menyimpan mobilnya di garasi. Ia mulai melangkah masuk dan mendapati jika suaminya sedang berciuman dengan pria yang jelas ia kenali sebagai JJ. Yuuri melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan kembali duduk di sofa ketika JJ berdiri dan membawa ponselnya dan berlalu setelah ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pacarnya yang adalah suami milik orang lain.

"Hati-hati dijalan, JJ."

"Kau juga, sayang." Dan JJ pun mulai berlalu bahkan dengan sengaja ia menabrak bahu Victor dan membuat pria bersurai platinum tersebut menggeram namun tidak membalas.

"Duduklah, Victor. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu." Yuuri mulai membuka suara. Ia mulai merapikan bajunya dan berlalu ke arah dapur.

"... Terimakasih."

.

.

Yuuri mulai mengaduk kopi di depannya dengan perlahan bahkan ia tidak sadar jika Victor sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan setelah Yuuri melakukan tugasnya ia pun mulai mengangkat cangkir kopi tersebut dan berbalik kebelakang, lalu—

PRANG!

Membuat Yuuri menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya dan membuat beling dan cairan hitam tersebut pecah dan berserakan di lantai setelah bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Victor.

Yuuri mulai menurunkan dirinya karena kaget namun dengan cepat Victor menahan pergerakan suaminya untuk memungut sisa beling cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bereskan."

"..." Yuuri tak membalas namun saat Yuuri mendongak ia sangat kaget karena melihat seragam yang suaminya kenakan kotor dan basah karena kopi yang ia bawa.

"Vi-Victor. Le-lepas bajumu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di belakangku. Air nya pasti terasa sangat panas aku akan membawa es bat—

"..." Tak ada balasan kembali. Hanya hening bahkan ketika kedua mata Yuuri membola ketika Victor meraup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan, Victor mulai melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Yuuri dan menggenggamkannya di dada bidangnya sendiri dimana cairan kopi yang mengotori bajunya masih terasa sangat panas. Yuuri kembali terdiam.

"Kau merasakan panas kopi yang tak sengaja kau siramkan pada kulit luarku?" Victor mulai bertanya dan dengan perlahan Yuuri pun mulai mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Dan Yuuri pun mulai menatap ke arah wajah Victor kaget. Ia terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat amat sangat kesakitan. "Karena kau tahu?" Lanjut Victor yang makin menggenggam erat tangan Yuuri. Membuat yang bersangkutan tak membalas dan lembih memilih merundukan kepalanya kembali. "Yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit di bagian dalam kulit ini. Tepatnya— di-hati-ku!" Victor mulai menekankan tiap katanya berharap Yuuri dapat mengerti jika ia sedang merasakan rasa sakit hati karena ulah dirinya yang keterlaluan bermesraan dengan pria lain. Namun bukannya sadar, Yuuri malah menarik tangannya kembali dan membuat Victor sangat kaget.

Yuuri kembali mendongak.

"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan hal itu aku akan menunggumu di meja persidangan untuk perceraian kita!" Yuuri mulai berlalu bahkan iapun mulai meninggalkan Victor yang masih terdiam namun dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. Victor mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi ia mulai menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan kedua alis bertautan dan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar hanya untuk menahan isakan yang sengaja harus ia tahan.

Slam!

Yuuri menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan pun muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _From: Yurio_

 _Oi Katsudon! Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada bagaimana kalau kau datang dan membuatkan aku beberapa pirozhki di rumahku._

 _lagi pula ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu._

 _08:23 pm._

Yuuri mulai terdiam.

Ia mulai mendudukan diri di atas ranjangnya dan mengetik beberapa patah kata.

 _To: Yurio_

 _Maaf Russian Punkku tersayang._

 _Suami ku sedang ada dirumah. Bagaimana kalau aku langsung datang besok pagi dan membawakanmu pirozhki yang sangat banyak._

 _08:26 pm._

Ting!

Dan tak lama kemudian balasan pun muncul.

 _From: Yurio_

 _Terserah._

 _Ternyata memang susah ya jika mengajak suami orang untuk pacaran di rumah lain._

 _Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang dan besok kau tidak usah membuat pirozhki. Aku kenyang._

 _08:27 pm._

Bruk!

Yuuri mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bahkan tak lama kemudian Emil pun ikut mengirim pesan.

 _From: Nekola._

 _Hei, apa aku bisa datang ke kamarmu malam ini,Med?_

 _08:30 pm._

 _To: Nekola._

 _Maaf.. Tapi suamiku pulang lebih awal._

 _08:31_

 _From: Nekola._

 _Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedang merindukanmu._

 _08:31 pm._

Ting!

Kini satu pesan kembali datang dan Yuuri mulai terdiam di tempat dengan bibir bawah yang mulai ia gigit.

Bruk!

Yuuri mulai membuang ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia kembali bangkit dan mengintip dari pintu kamarnya hanya untuk melihat jika suaminya mulai mendudukan diri di ruang tamu dengan beberapa alkohol dipelukannya.

Yuuri kembali terdiam dan tak lama kemudian iapun keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat Victor kaget karena penampilan suaminya malam ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Yuuri?" Victor mulai bertanya. Bekas air mata tampak jelas dari wajahnya yang terlihat sembab. Yuuri hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Belanja sekalian cari angin." Baru saat Victor akan membalas Yuuri pun kembali memotong ucapannya. "Dan kau tidak usah ikut."

"..." Tidak ada balasan lagi. Yuuri mulai melangkah pergi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi.

Victor mulai melihat dari jendela rumahnya. Ia mulai meremas dadanya dengan sangat erat karena kembali merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Ckit!

Yuuri mengerem laju mobilnya dengan mendadak.

Didepannya kini tampak sebuah mobil silver yang menghalangi jalannya.

Yuuri tak ambil pusing dan iapun mulai beranjak dari dalam mobilnya diikuti seorang wanita yang juga keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Yuuri mulai memasang senyuman manisnya namun tidak dengan wanita didepannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 02:12 dini hari Yuuri pulang kerumahnya.

Ia mulai membuka kunci rumah dan mendapati jika suaminya masih ada di ruang tamu dengan keadaan tertidur pulas di atas sebuah kursi sofa.

Bahkan Yuuri dapat melihat jika di sebelah suaminya terdapat dua botol alkohol yang sudah habis tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Yuuri mulai mendekati suaminya, bahkan mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan di kursi yang sama dengan suaminya.

Kadang Yuuri berpikir. Apa dia terlalu menyakiti hati suaminya yang dulu ceria dan kini berganti menjadi pria yang suka bersedih dan merenung sendirian.

Apakah dirinya jahat?

Kejamkah?

Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam.

Bahkan— ia mulai mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kembali. Yuuri mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak beberapa helai surai platinum yang menghalangi sebelah iris mata yang kini tertutup oleh sepasang kelopak mata. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti bahkan ketika Yuuri mencondongkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mengecup bibir suaminya yang berasa alkohol kurang dari dua detik. Dan saat Yuuri siap beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba Victor bangun dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Victor—

Yuuri tak sempat mengucapkan perkataannya karena dengan cepat Victor menarik tubuhnya ke arah sofa dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil tersebut di bawahnya.

"Victor! Lepaskan ak— ah! Kau menyakiti pergelangan tanganku!" Yuuri mencoba berontak namun Victor menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia konsumsi. Yuuri berusaha menendang namun Victor tidak peduli. Tangannya sibuk mencengkram kedua tangan suaminya dengan tangan satu lagi yang berusaha melepas dasi yang ia kenakan. "Victor! Apa yang kau—

Ucapan Yuuri kembali terpotong ketika dengan kesal Victor meraup bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. "Ah!" Membuat Yuuri mengelak dan berakhir dengan bibir atasnya tergigit sampai mengeluarkan darah. Victor selesai mengikat kedua tangan Yuuri dengan dasinya. Bahkan Yuuri yang berontak dan terus bertanya tidak digubris Victor yang matanya penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Seketika, Yuuri pun ketakutan pada suaminya.

Ia mulai gemetar.

Plak!

Yuuri menghentikan rontaannya ketika Victor menamparnya lalu menjatuhkan kemaja yang tadi ia kenakan di atas lantai yang dingin. Victor masih terdiam begitu juga Yuuri yang pipinya mulai bernoda merah karena kerasnya telapak tangan tersebut menyakiti pipi putih halusnya.

"Kenapa?" Victor mulai membuka suara. "Kenapa kau —hik! tidak mengerti, Yuuri. Aku ini sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau harus membuatku cemburu setiap sa -hik!— at?"

"..." Tidak ada balasan.

"Kau dengan mudah bermesraan dengan mereka. Kau— hik! kau mau bermesraan denganku, Yuuri? Aku berusaha merayumu tapi kau malah merayu pria lain. Aku berusaha memenuhi keinginanmu tapi kau malah memenuhi keinginan orang lain. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mengerti akan perasaanku yang sangat sakit ini?! Hik!"

"..." Masih tidak ada balasan bahkan ketika beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya yang baru kena tampar.

Tes.

Yuuri mulai menggerakkan kedua bola matanya hanya untuk menatap suaminya dengan rasa kesal.

Victor mulai memicing.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Victor. TIDAK MENGERTI!"

BUK!

Teriakan dan lutut yang Yuuri gunakan untuk menghantam perut suaminya.

Victor mulai mengerang kesakitan. Ia mulai terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat Yuuri dapat kabur dari cengkarammnya. Tidak mau kalah, Victor mulai membangunkan dirinya. Ia mulai mengejar Yuuri dan memojokannya di kamar mandi.

"Kau harusnya bisa mengerti perasaanku, Yuuri!"

Dan setelah ucapan tersebut dikatakan. Victorpun kembali menangkap Yuuri dan menjatuhkannya di bathub yang penuh dengan air. Baju Yuuri mulai dirobek, celannya mulai diturunkan dengan kasar dan rontaan juga teriaknnya tidak diindahkan oleh Victor yang mendadak tuli. Air mulai terciprat kemana-mana karena ulah Yuuri yang terus berontak dihadapan suaminya sedangkan, Victor mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan menempatkannya ditempat yang sudah seharusnya.

Pinggul Yuuri mulai ditahan. Cengkraman yang kuat bahkan membuat Yuuri susah bergerak dan berakhir dengan dirinya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kasar.

Victor mulai bersiap di tempatnya dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong tubuh bagian bawahnya secara mendadak.

"AAAA!"

Tes.

"Hiks." Air mata mulai mengalir diiringi jeritan sakit ketika kejantanan suaminya menerobos lubangnya tanpa persiapan membuat Yuuri sangat tersiksa.

Tubuh bagian bawahnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua.

Dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit karena Victor mencengkram seluruh rambutnya dan menariknya secara kasar kebelakang supaya Yuuri terus mendongak.

Tangannya terdiam tanpa gerakan, hanya bisa mengepal dangan kuat dan membuat telapak tangannya berdarah karena tertusuk beberapa kuku tangannya dengan kasar. Yuuri hanya bisa meminta ampun, berharap suaminya menghentikan perlakuan seksual yang ia terima secara paksa walau sebenarnya Victor tidak akan menurutinya karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia terima.

Victor masih merundukan kepalanya. Ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan menghantamkan penis besarnya di lubang Yuuri yang terasa sangat kesat karena kurangnya cairan pelicin. Bahkan air yang ia gunakan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali walaupun ia menggunakan air tersebut untuk bercinta di dalam bathub. Cengkraman dirambut Yuuri makin dieratkan dan Yuuri hanya bisa menjerit ke arah Victor yang sedang menyiksanya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Victor terbangun di dalam bathub yang kosong.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak minum ketika menunggu Yuuri pulang. Bahkan ia tidak ingat jika perlakuan kasarnya pada Yuuri sama seperti seorang pemerkosa yang menghancurkan masa depan korbannya. Bedanya Yuuri masih punya masa dengan walaun ia tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Victor mulai membangunkan dirinya. Ia mulai turun dari bathub dan melilitkan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Bahkan Victor tidak sadar jika ia berjalan di atas lantai yang terdapat beberapa tetes darah di beberapa bagiannya. Victor mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Menghirup udara pagi dan terbelalak kaget ketika melihat suaminya sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria Ceko.

Victor hanya bisa menggeram.

Ia mulai menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah tembok.

Cup.

Bersamaan dengan Yuuri yang mulai melepaskan pugutannya di bibir Emil.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, _Med?_ " Emil mulai bertanya khawatir dan buru-buru Yuuri pun menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan pipinya yang masih bernoda merah walaupun ia sudah menutupinya dengan lapisan bedak.

"Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku khawatir karena kau terlihat sangat pucat hari ini, _Med_."

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkan ku tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau dapat pergi bekerja hari ini." Emil mulai terkekeh. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Yuuri dan kembali menaiki mobilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Med_. Nanti siang aku akan mengirimkan uang." Dan setelah Emil mengatakan hal tersebut iapun mulai menancap gasnya dan melaju meninggalkan Yuuri. Yuuri mulai mendongak ke atas dimana Victor tengah mengintip namun langsung menutup tirai karena takut ketahuan.

Yuuri tidak banyak bicara. Ia mulai berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dengan tertatih-tatih dan menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya terutanya di bangian bawah tubuhnya yang dimasuki penis dengan sangat kasar dini hari tadi.

.

.

Selama dua minggu, Yuuri tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah seminggu pula Victor tidak pulang dari luar kota karena tugasnya.

Yuuri hanya bisa melamun tahu betul apa yang disibukkan suaminya di luar kota.

Bahkan tanpa sadar air mata Yuuri mulai mengalir dan membuatnya tersadar karena kaget dengan kemunculan air matanya sendiri.

Yuuri hanya bisa berdoa:

'Semoga tidak ada masalah.'

Ting.

Ponsel Yuuri kembali berbunyi. Membuat dirinya menoleh dan membuka isi pesan dari pria yang sudah tiga tahun pergi dari hidupnya.

 _From: +7789635xxxx_

 _Yuuri. Ini aku, Alexie apa kau masih mengingatku? Hei.. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di restoran dan bicara sebentar. Aku berharap kau datang. Mungkin kita bisa menjalin kisah cinta kita lagi._

 _02:22 pm._

Yuuri terdiam.

Ia mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To: +7789635xxxx_

 _Tentu, kau dapat jemput aku sekarang kebetulan Victor sedang tidak ada di rumah._

 _02:24 pm._

Ting!

 _From: +7789635xxxx_

 _Kalau begitu tunggu aku._

 _02:24 pm._

Yuuri mulai menyimpan ponselnya. Berdiri dari acara rebahannya dan mulai menggeledah isi lemarinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Yuuri mulai menunggu di depan rumahnya sampai sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dan membuat Yuuri menatap sebuah kaca mobil yang mulai terbuka. Pria di dalam mobil tersebut mulai tersenyum dan Yuuri pun membalas senyumannya dengan begitu manis.

Yuuri mulai bergerak dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Dan inilah yang tidak di ketahui, Victor karena selama seminggu dirinya tidak pulang ke rumah ternyata suaminya sudah bersama dengan pria yang ia lihat mencumbu suaminya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan Victor hanya bisa berdiri diam di tengah jalan karena perasaanya mulai tidak enak. Ia mulai menatap ke luar jendela dimana awan mulai mendung dan membuat Victor sangat khawatir. Dalam hatinya Victor berdoa semoga Yuurinya baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Ya. Semoga saja.

"Victor! Cepat!"

Dan bentakan seorang wanita tua yang masih terlihat sangat cantik membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Victor mulai mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua orang di depannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan disahut pria di sebelah wanita tersebut dengan acuh. Mereka kembali berjalan dan mulai memasuki sebuah lift namun Victor tetap merasakan perasaan tidak enaknya.

Sementara itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" Alexie mulai bertanya, Yuuri hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban membuat Alexie menghela napasnya dan menggenggam tangan mantan kekasihnya dengan perlahan. "Aku tahu. Pasti tentang suamimu, iya 'kan? Maafkan aku.. Harusnya aku tidak datang saat it—

"Tapi bukankah aku yang mengajakmu." Yuuri mulai memotong ucapan Alexie pelan dan membuat pria bersurai coklat panjang diikat tersebut terdiam sesaat. Yuuri mulai memainkan makanan didepannya tanpa mau melihat ke arah Alexie yang masih memperhatikannya. "Yuuri?" Alexie mulai memanggil dan Yuuri pun mulai mendongak. "Bolehkah kita menjalin hubungan lagi. Ayo kita mulai dengan kencan ringan dan jalan-jalan ke luar kota."

"Kemana?" Dan akhirnya Yuuri pun menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mascow."

Hening dan Yuuri pun mulai berpikir. Mackow. Ya.. Tempat dimana suaminya pergi ke luar kota seminggu yang lalu untuk pekerjaannya (katanya). Yuuri masih terdiam. Tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi di kota besar tersebut. Perlahan Yuuri mulai tersenyum dan entah kenapa air matanya mulai menetes dan dadanya merasakan rasa sesak yang teramat sakit. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya dan hal itu membuat Alexie sangat kaget.

"Yuuri—

"Ayo ke Mascow." Dan ucapan Yuuri barusan membuat Alexie tak yakin. "Tapi sebelumnya ku mohon antar aku sebuah tempat dan aku akan memenuhi apapun keinginanmu." Alexie mulai menyeringai dan ia pun mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Yuuri.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah padaku." Dan Yuuri pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Mobil kembali melaju dan Yuuri mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alexie.

Ia, tersenyum sangat puas.

Mungkin ia berpikir jika dirinya bisa membawa Yuuri kabur dan menjadi miliknya seorang. Biarlah Victor mengamuk padanya karena pasti, Yuuri-nya akan membela dirinya kembali.

Perlahan langit mulai berubah gelap dan petir mulai menyambar diiringi dengan kembusan angin yang sangat kencang.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu yang menghiasi seisi kota.

Keramaian dan orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lalu— Yuuri yang berjalan sempoyongan karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Hati-hati Yuuri."

"Victor! Aku masih sanggup meng— hik! Menghabiskan satu botol la-gi. Aku ingin kembali!"

"Ayolah, sayang. Ini hampir tengah malam sekarang kau harus istirahat. Dan— aku bukan Victor." Yuuri hanya berdecak kesal sementara Alexie masih memapah Yuuri agar sampai di mobilnya.

Slam!

Yuuri mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam dan Alexie pun ikut bersandar di jok mobil.

Alexie mulai memasukan kunci mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya ke jalan raya. Sekali-kali ia melihat ke arah Yuuri terutama ke arah kancing-kancing bajunya yang terlihat terbuka. Ia mulai menyeringai bahkan ia sudah memesan sebuah kamar di hotel terdekat.

.

.

Victor keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan kesal karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang wanita. Victor sangat kesal dan ia berusaha mengacuhkan bentakan mereka dan berlalu dari sana.

"VICTOR!" Dan suara wanita tua itu menggema di jalan raya. Ia terlihat kesal dan pria di belakangnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudahlah. Tenang."

"Tck! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Dan wanita tersebut kembali berlalu memasuki gedung di belakangnya kembali.

Sementara itu Victor mulai berjalan untuk menyetop sebuah taxi namun terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang pernah ia benci memasuki sebuah hotel sendirian. Hati Victor kembali sesak dan iapun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Yuuri untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Tut tut tut.

Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Victor sangat takut.

Victor mulai gelisah.

Kenapa pria sialan itu ada di Mascow? Bukannya dia sudah diancam untuk tidak menginjakan kaki di Russia lagi?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan suaminya? Kenapa Yuuri tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Apa mungkin Yuuri sibuk pacaran dengan pria-pria sialan itu? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi—

Bagaimana jika Yuuri-nya ada bersama pria bernama Alexie itu?

Victor mulai tidak tenang dan dengan kesal ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung hotel di seberang jalan tersebut.

Ya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bukan? Bahkan ketika Victor sudah mendapatkan nomor kamar Alexie dari seorang resepsionis. Ia langsung terjun ke tempat tujuan. Ya. Dan disinilah Victor sekarang. Di sebuah kamar hotel yang tertutup. Yang lima menit yang lalu Alexie baru masuk ke dalamnya— sendirian.

Haruskah Victor masuk?

Haruskah?

"Yuuri?" Dan Victor pun mulai bergumam pelan.

"Ya beginilah nasib hotel baru pasti dijadikan ajak seks satu malam."

"Hahaha.. Kau benar."

Victor mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika dua wanita datang dan sedang bicara seraya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling lorong hotel tersebut.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku melihat seorang pria jepang mabuk yang dipapah di sekitar sini tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada di kamar nomor berapa."

Seketika, Victor langsung membolakan matanya.

"Oh.. Yang bersama pria berambut coklat panjang itu 'kan? Aku melihatnya. Tadi dia baru saja melewati kamarku sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia tampan 'kan? Hehehe."

"Jelas tampan. Kalau saja dia pria normal."

Victor kembali terdiam. Pandangan matanya terlihat gelap dengan pikiran yang begitu kacau.

Perlahan, Victor kembali ke tempat resepsionis. Berbicara sedikit dengan nada yang begitu mengancam sampai ia mendapatkan kunci duplikat ke kamar Alexie. Tak ada yang berani membantah, mereka hanya terdiam takut dengan pandangan yang begitu khawatir. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang resepsionis menelfon bagian keamanan untuk mengikuti Victor ke ruangan yang ia tuju.

Victor sudah sampai di tempat jutuannya. Mengeluarkan kunci duplikatnya lalu—

BRAK!

Menendang pintu didepannya dengan kasar sampai membuat dua penghuni kamar tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"Victor."

Sakit.

Victor kembali menggeram ketika melihat suaminya tercinta hampir bersetubuh dengan Alexie lagi.

Sedangkan Alexie mulai mendur ketakutan ketika Victor datang dan langsung menghajarnya.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Victor mengamuk. Yuuri kembali memakai pakaiannya dan berusaha memanggil bantuan. Lalu, dua orang pria berseragam datang dan mereka mulai menjauhkan Victor dari Alexie dan membuat mereka saling melempar sumpah serapah dengan Yuuri yang membawa mundur Alexie. "SIALAN! Kenapa kau membawa Yuuri kesini!?"

"Aku pacarnya aku bisa membawa Yuuri kemanapun aku menginginkannya!"

"Tapi aku adalah suaminya, bodoh! Dia adalah milikku dan bukan milikmu! LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH BAJINGAN ITU!"

"Alexie! Pergi!" Yuuri mulai meminta. Tubuhnya masih sedikit pusing karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia konsumsi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi Yuuri—

"CEPAT! Ini urusanku!"

Alexie terdiam. Ia mulai menarik kemejanya kembali dan menatap Victor dengan kesal. Beberapa penghuni hotel terlihat menonton dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang sampai mundur ketakutan karena ditatap Alexie. Kini suasana kembali hening setelah seorang pengaman menyuruh semuanya bubar.

Kini yang tersisa hanya tinggal Victor dan Yuuri lalu diu orang pengaman tadi yang langsung diusir oleh Yuuri. Mereka hanya bisa menurut dan meninggalkan ruangan mereka namun tidak pergi sepenuhnya karena harus berjaga di luar pintu karena takutnya ada insiden yang tidak diinginkan terjadi dan mereka bisa tepat waktu melerai untuk menenangkan.

Yuuri terdiam di tempatnya berbeda dengan Victor yang terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau mungkin berpikir aku adalah pria yang cengeng. Menangis.. Hanya karena sakit hati. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Sakit hati karena melihatmu bermesraan dengan siapa saja termasuk dengan pria sialan it—

"JANGAN MENGHINANYA!" Victor tersentak kaget. Bahkan Yuuri lebih membela pria lain ketimbang suaminya sendiri. "Kau tidak mengerti Victor. Asal kau tahu. Aku— tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Deg!

Dan bersamaan dengan itu petir pun menyambar dengan sangat dahsyat.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Yuuri—

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Yuuri kembali memotong dan hal itu membuat Victor terbelalak untuk sesaat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bahwa— Yuuri, tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Tidak, Yuuri.. Kita saling mencintai. Aku tahu hal itu. Dulu kau senang sekali jika aku pulang kerumah. Dulu kau selalu memelukku mesra dan berkata manja padaku. Dimana dirimu yang dulu Yuuri?"

Tes.

"Bahkan kau lebih membela Alexie dibanding aku— suamimu— yang sedang sakit hati."

Tes.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Yuuri. Begitu juga aku.. dan—

"Sudah ku bilang! AKU MEMBENCIMU, BODOH!" Dan Victor kembali tersentak karena kaget. Didepannya Victor melihat, Yuuri mulai meneteskan air matanya. Lehernya yang penuh dengan bekas kissmark mulai ia tutup dengan perlahan dengan wajah yang ikut ia palingkan. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Tidak sedikitpun." Victor mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Asal kau tahu, aku sangat ingin bercerai denganmu agar aku bisa bebas bercinta dengan pria manapun! Kau dengan itu, sialan?" Yuuri mulai menyeringai. Ia mulai mendekati Victor dengan air mata yang yang ia hapus dengan cepat. "Sekarang. PERGI!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau aku yang akan pergi." Dan ucapan Yuuri yang terakhir dibalas Victor dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang membuat suaminya berontak dan memukul seenaknya. Victor tidak bergeming biarlah tubuhnya memar parah asal ia tidak kehilangan suami yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Tes.

Bahkan air mata itu terus menetes tanpa henti ketika Yuuri menjerit minta dilepaskan. Yuuri berontak ia terus memukul seluruh tubuh suaminya yang terus memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Victor tetap diam walau sekali-kali ia dibantak Yuuri untuk tidak memeluk tubuhnnya. Bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu dan mungkin karena terlalu lelah, perlahan Yuuri mulai terdiam ditempatnya dan membuat Victor melonggarkan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Dan perlahan kedua tangan Yuuri bergerak untuk ikut memeluk suaminya.

Victor sampai berbunga senang. Ia mulai tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Yuuri dengan sangat eratnya. Perlahan, Yuuri mulai melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Victor yang melihat Yuuri mulai menyentuh seluruh bingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang halus. Bahkan sesekali Victor mencium telapak tangan tersebut dan membuat Yuuri terkekeh dalam tangisannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuuri." Dan Victor kembali mengatakan kata-kata basi tersebut yang langsung disahut Yuuri dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Karena aku juga.. Pernah mencintaimu— tidak.. Tapi aku memang masih sangat mencintaimu." Victor mulai tersenyum senang begitu juga dengan Yuuri yang mulai berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu di saku bajunya dan mulai memasang sesuatu di leher Victor setelah ia memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Victor yang bingung hanya bisa terdiam ketika sebuah benda berantai cantik mulai terpasang di lehernya.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung yang sangat indah dengan ukiran salju dan berwarna putih keemasan dengan beberapa berlian cantik di dalamnya.

Victor hanya bisa tersenyum begitu juga dengan Yuuri. Lalu perbuatan Yuuri yang selanjutnya membuat Victor terbelalak karena dengan tiba-tiba Yuuri mencium bibirnya dengan durasi yang begitu lama. Victor masih membeku ditempat karena kaget bahkan kedua tangannya terlepas dari tubuh Yuuri secara tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai Yuuri mulai mengelus surai lembut suaminya. Ia mulai tersenyum walau masih dengan tetesan air mata.

"Aku titip pesan." Dan Victor pun mulai memicingkan kedua matanya bingung. "Tetap harmonis dan jaga mereka bertiga untukku. Aku selalu mencintai keluarga kalian."

Yuuri meninggalkan Victor. Ia membuka pintu didepannya dan membuat dua pria yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar tersebut kaget ketika melihat Yuuri berlari melewati mereka.

Otak Victor terasa berat untuk mencerna perkataan Yuuri barusan. Da setelah lima detik berlalu Victor tersadar jika suaminya sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"YUURI!"

Dan berakhir dengan Victor memanggil dan mengejar suaminya yang sudah lari entah kemana.

Yuuri menabrak siapa saja.

Ia terus menangis begitu juga dengan Victor yang mengejar dari belakang dan mulai memasuki sebuah lift.

Setelah sampai diluar gedung hotel Yuuri mulai clingukan dan mengambil mobil milik seorang pria tua yang sedang terparkir begitu saja. Beruntung, bahkan kunci mobil tersebut belum terlepas dari tempatnya.

Victor pun sama. Bedanya ia mulai menyetop sebuah mobil taxi untuk mengikuti mobil yang digunakan Yuuri dan hal itu membuat Alexie yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko manatap bingung sebelum akhirnya dicegat oleh seseorang.

.

.

BRENG!

Yuuri memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berbeda dengan Victor yang mulai berdoa seraya mencium kalung berukir salju yang baru ia kenakan di lehernya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Yuuri, Yuuri dan Yuuri.

"Yuuri." Dan Victor pun hanya bisa bergumam khawatir ditengah angin yang besar dan jalanan yang telihat sepi karena perkiraan akan datangnya hujan badai. Petir terus menyambar dan Yuuri hanya bisa menangis menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

Iya, apalagi ketika ia ingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu dengan Yuuri yang tengah mengelus helai platinum suaminya di tengah taman yang begitu indah. Mereka hanya bisa bercanda tawa, sambil menggoda dan sesekali mencuri ciuman. Mereka sangat bahagia walaupun Yuuri tidak demikian. Ya. Yuuri selalu menyimpan rasa sakit hatinya ketika Victor terdiam ketika melihat beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain.

* * *

"Victor, kenapa kau masih mempertahankan pria itu? Dia tidak bisa hamil dan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga kita!"

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Ma—

"Cinta itu tidak ada Victor! Memangnya kau mau ketika kau tua kau tetap tidak punya anak!?" Dan Victor pun hanya bisa terdiam berbeda dengan Yuuri yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang tembok secara diam-diam ke sebuah tempat sepi. Jelas karena Yuuri ingin tahu kemana suaminya pergi setiap saat.

Victor-nya dimarahi habis-habisan.

Dan Victor-nya selalu membela dirinya.

Tes.

Air mata terus menetes dan akhirnya Yuuri pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan besoknya Yuuri dicegat seorang wanita ketika Yuuri hendak berbelanja.

Yuuri yang tahu siapa wanita tersebut hanya bisa memberi senyuman dan menunduk hormat pada wanita yang terlihat angkuh didepannya.

"Aku— ingin kau segera cerai dari, Victor." Dan Yuuri pun mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan sedih, ia kembali mendongak dan kembali menampakan senyuman indah seperti biasanya.

"Akan saya usahakan, Mam—

"Jangan panggil aku, Mama. Aku tidak pernah mengakui pria sebagai menantuku."

Krek.

"Iya.. Saya mengerti— Nyonya Nikifov."

Tes.

"Cepatlah. Karena aku sudah punya calon yang cocok untuk anakku."

Sebuah anggukan dan si wanita angkuh yang kembali menaiki mobilnya.

Tes.

"Hiks."

Yuuri mulai menghapus air matanya dan akhirnya masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan menjalankannya entah kemana. Yang ia inginkan hanya menenangkan diri. Biarlah tangannya menyetir ke sembarang arah ditengah malam yang gelap ini. Mobil terus melaju tanpa tahu arah tujuan walau pun Yuuri tahu dirinya sudah sampai di Mascow. Dan Yuuri— masih tetap menangis berjam-jam lamanya sampai—

CKIT! Yuuri mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak ketika melihat seorang wanita muda tergeletak begitu saja di dekat gang yang sempit.

Ia terlihat menarik napas dengan perlahan dan yang lebih parah ada cairan aneh yang mengalir di antara kaki wanita tersebut.

Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluh sakit dengan tangan mencengkram perut besarnya. Yuuri mulai mendekat dengan cepat.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa."

"S-sakit! Hiks.."

"Be-berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Sudah— p-pas."

Dan dengan itu Yuuri pun menggendong wanita hamil tersebut dan membawanya dalam mobilnya bahkan Yuuri lupa untuk membawa dompet wanita tersebut yang ternyata tertinggal di gang tersebut.

Mobil Yuuri kembali melaju dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Yuuri pun mulai menggendong si wanita dan membawanya ke dalam Rumah sakit yang rupanya sudah ditunggu beberapa perawat dengan sebuah ranjang dorong. Yuuri ikut berlari dan demi keamanan wanita tersebut Yuuri pun ikut menunggu.

Ia mulai berdoa.

Tak lama kemudian suara bayi terdengar dan Yuuri mulai tersenyum senang bahkan ketika seorang dokter mendatanginya.

"Apa anda suaminya."

"Em— bu-bukan. Saya— temannya."

"Begitu ya. Selamat ya. Teman anda telah melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik."

"Apakah saya bisa—

Dan sang Dokter pun mengangguk bahkan sebelum Yuuri melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

.

"Oh hai.. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Lagi pula— apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari dengan keadaan hamil bahkan kau hampir saja melahirkan di gang sempit itu."

"Hehehe.. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk bekerja. Mereka jarang memperhatikanku."

"Lalu suamimu?" Dan wanita tersebut mulai mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia juga sibuk bekerja dan hanya mendatangiku tiga minggu sekali. Tapi Mama mertuaku bilang jika suamiku akan segera menyelesaikan urusannya agar dia bisa bersama denganku selamanya." Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum begitu juga dengan si wanita yang mulai menyusui bayinya. "Oh.. Hampir saja lupa. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku.. Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."

"Hum.. Yuuri ya.. Kat- Su- Tsuki? Hei.. Boleh aku memanggilmu Tsuki kau tahu kalau aku tidak salah ingat Tsuki itu artinya bulan 'kan?"

"Iya.. Tsuki memang artinya bulan."

"Hehehe.. Karena bayiku lahir di malam hari dan — ada 'bulan' yang baru saja menyelamatkannya bisa kah aku menggunakan namamu untuk menamai bayiku." Yuuri yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan malah membuat wanita di depannya tersenyum kembali.

"Okay.. Kalau begitu aku akan menamai bayiku dengan nama, Luna. Agar dia punya nama sama seperti penyelamatnya. Karena Luna artinya bulan. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Tsuki." Yuuri kembali tersenyum ia mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama."

"Oh.. Kenalkan. Namaku Stasya. Stasya Nikiforov."

Dan seketika Yuuri pun kehilangan senyumannya.

"Uh.. Ponselku tidak ada pasti ada di dalam tas dan dimana tas ku ya?"

"Aku— akan mencarinya. Mungkin— tertinggal di gang itu."

"Tapi Tsuki—

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera kembali." Yuuri mulai beranjak pergi bahkan ia tak memeperdulikan ucapan Stasya yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati.

Slam!

Yuuri munutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Air matanyanya mengancam akan keluar namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya.

Nama Nikiforov itu banyak dan Yuuri yakin hal itu. Dan setelah Yuuri meyakinkan dirinya iapun mulai menancap gas dan kembali ke gang yang pernah ia datangi.

Namun—

Tes.

Air matanya memang mengalir dengan sempurna.

Di dompet Stasya, Yuuri menemukan poto copy kartu tanda penduduk milik seorang Nikiforov terpatnya Victor Nikiforov yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Bahkan di ponsel Stasya terdapat nomor suaminya, Mama mertuanya bahkan nomor Papa mertuanya. Dunia Yuuri seakan runtuh. Suaminya akan segera berbahagia. Yang kurang hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Jika Yuuri pergi kehidupan keluarga suaminya akan sempurna dan itu adalah hal yang diinginkan Mama mertuanya. Yaitu— Perpisahan.

Yuuri, harus mau bercerai dengan Victor.

Ternyata begitu. Jauh sebelum Yuuri menyadari jika suaminya sering memperhatikan anak kecil rupanya dia sudah menikahi seorang wanita yang ternyata akan segera melahirkan bayi pertama mereka.

Ya.

Stasya.

Wanita yang baru saja ia tolong sekaligus istri kedua suaminya sendiri.

Kalau dipikir lagi. Stasya lebih cocok dengan Victor dan Yuuri mengakui hal itu ditambah dengan kedua mertuanya yang sangat memperhatikan Stasya. Itu terbukti dari banyaknya pesan singkat yang ditunjukan untuk wanita cantik tersebut.

Ya.

Stasya Nikiforov.

Orang yang harusnya memiliki Victor Nikiforov seutuhnya.

Yuuri mulai memasukan poto copy ktp itu lagi. Memasukkan ponsel Stasya dan membawa tas tersebut bersamanya.

Mobil kembali melaju bahkan Yuuri tidak peduli jika Victor sudah menghubunginya lebih dari sebelas kali.

Dan mungkin Yuuri harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ya.. Semacam balas dendam karena Victor tidak pernah memberitahukan pernikahan keduanya pada Yuuri.

Maaf Victor. Yuuri melakukan hal ini karena dia sangat mencintaimu.

Dia— ingin kau bahagia.

Dan dengan itu Yuuri mulai mengenal Alexie yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah club malam. Mereka mulai saling mengenal dan dengan membuang rasa malu dan harga dirinya Yuuri pun mencoba menggoda Alexie agar dia datang kerumahnya. Kabar baiknya, Alexie tergoda dan mulai mengangguk memenuhi keinginan pria jepang di depannya.

Mulai hari ini Yuuri harus bisa berubah. Ini semua demi rencananya agar Victor membencinya.

Tapi apa yang Yuuri dapatkan?

Victor tidak mau melepaskan Yuuri dan malah mengijin Yuuri untuk pacaran dengan siapapun asal dengan sebuah syarat. Dan karena Yuuri masih sangat mencintai Victor ia pun hanya bisa setuju tanpa sadar rencananya telah gagal.

Dan tiap bulannya Yuuri selalu dicegat seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah orang tua dari suaminya. Ia terus mendesak Yuuri dan Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan jika dirinya akan segera menceraikan putranya.

Ya— Tiap bulan dan tiap bulan bahkan sampai tiga tahun lamanya, Yuuri terus didatangi wanita tersebut. Dan yang terakhir adalah saat dirinya di SMS agar datang ke sebuah lapangan kosong.

"Sudah tiga tahun. Kenapa kau masih bersama dengan anakku, mandul."

"Saya sedang berusaha Nyonya Nikiforov. Mohon waktu sebentar. Dan— saya tidak mandul. Saya hanya seorang pria." Wanita didepannya mulai terkekeh ia mulai mentertawakan Yuuri yang sebenarnya hampir menangis.

"Kau sadar adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan di garis keluarga Nikiforov. Harusnya kau tahu, Mandul. Dan kata mandul lebih cocok digunakan oleh orang yang tak bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya sendiri."

Tes.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Lain kali gunakan segala cara untuk menceraikan anakku. Dan kurasa pacar-pacarmu itu tidak berguna sama sekali untuk menyakiti hati putraku. Cari lagi pria lain buat anakku membencimu kalau perlu kau harus mengobral lubang anus kotormu itu pada mereka lagi."

Satu anggukan.

Tes.

"Baik, Nyonya Nikiforov."

"..." Tak ada balasan bahkan ketika wanita tersebut masuk kemobilnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut baru setelah itu Yuuri terjatuh dan menangis dengan keras karena penghinaan dari Mertuanya sendiri.

Rasanya sakit dan Yuuri harus bisa menahannya.

Ini demi kebahagiaan Suaminya dan Stasya di masa depan. Juga— demi kebahagiaan anak kedua mereka yang akan lahir bulan ini.

Yuuri hanya bisa berdoa semoga Stasya tidak keluar malam lagi karena itu akan sangat bahaya untuk kandungannya.

Karena mau bagaimanapun Yuuri sangat menyayangi Stasya bahkan anak-anak mereka karena secara tidak langsung Luna bahkan bayi dalam kandungan Stasya adalah anaknya juga. Walaupun anak tiri yang bahkan tidak diketahui Stasya jika Yuuri adalah pasangan pertama suaminya.

Ya, biarlah Stasya tidak mengetahuinya karena cepat atau lambat Yuuri akan menyerahkan Victor pada wanita baik dan cantik seperti dirinya.

Karena Stasya pantas mendapatkan segalanya.

* * *

 **TEEETT!**

Yuuri tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah mobil menyalakan klakson karena mobil yang Yuuri kendarai melaju ke arah lain tanpa aba-aba dan karena hal itu Yuuri jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dan membuat Victor sangat kaget.

"YUURI!"

Yuuri terbelalak kaget dan kejadian selanjutnya—

 **BRUK!**

Mobil yang dikendarai Yuuri menabrak pembatas jalan sampai membuat mobil hitam tersebut penyok bahkan berguling-guling dan membuat dua mobil lain menabraknya dari arah berlawanan.

 **BRAK!**

 **Ckit!**

Taxi yang dikendarai Victor berhenti dengan tiba-tiba begitu juga dengan para pengendara lain bahkan pejalan kaki yang kaget dengan kejadian di depan mereka.

Karena tiga buah mobil baru saja mengalami tabrakan hingga membuat dua diantara mobil tersebut berada di posisi terbalik. Victor yang baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi mulai berjalan mendekat dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir bergitu saja.

Perlahan, Victor mulai berlari dan akhirnya mendekati mobil yang dikendarai Yuuri dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaminya yang setengah sadar dengan tubuh setengah terjepit.

Darah bahkan membanjiri seluruhh tubuhnya.

Lalu— Victor pun mulai berteriak sampai membuat Stasya menjatuhkan selimut rajut yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan bayinya.

"Statchka?" Seorang wanita tua mulai bertanya. Dan Tsasya pun mulai tersenyum.

"Maaf Ibu. Bisa tolong ambilkan selimutnya aku tidak bisa turun."

"Tentu, Nak." Dan wanita tersebut mulai berdiri untuk mengambil selimut yang dijatuhkan putrinya. Stasya menerima kembali selimut rajut tersebut namun— dengan senyuman yang tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Ia— merasa tak enak hati.

'Tsuki.'

.

.

.

Tes. Tes.

Hujan perlahan mulai turun dan makin lama makin besar ketika waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya.

Begitu juga dengan kejadian ini. Dimana orang-orang yang sama basah kuyupnya sibuk memperhatikan Victor yang tengah menjerit memanggil nama seorang pria yang saat ini ada dalam pelukannya.

Lalu sebagian orang lagi berusaha menolong korban kecelakaan lain yang juga sama-sama terluka parah bahkan— meninggal.

Tes.

Tak ada air mata. Padahal rasanya Victor sudah mengeluarkan cairan asin tersebut sedari tadi.

Oh.. Ternyata air hujan sudah menghapus air matanya. Pantas saja wajahnya basah semua.

Kenapa—

Kenapa langit seakan mengejek ke arah Victor?

Kenapa kalian mentertawakan kesedihan pria Russia ini. Kenapa kalian malah menyiram dirinya dengan jutaan ton air dingin.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Hiks."

Kenapa takdir membuat suaminya tercinta menjadi seperti ini?

"Yuuri—

Kehilangan masa depan dan kebagaiannya.

"Hosh.. Sakit sekali." Yuuri mencoba bicara walau pandangan matanya terasa kabur dan berwarna merah karena darah.

"Te-tenang Yuuri. Ambulan sebentar lagi datang. Kau akan segera sembuh. Hiks.. Bertahanlah."

Yuuri hanya terkekeh seakan ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Yuuri mulai melihat ke arah bagian perutnya yang sudah tidak dapat ia lihat karena tertindih bagian mobil. Yuuri kembali merintih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak.. Hiks.. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Yuuri.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa jujur."

"Aku selalu memaafkan Victor. S-selalu. Iya.."

Perlahan, pandangan Yuuri makin terasa berat dan sebelum ia bisa menutup mata tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya dengan mulut yang ia tutupi seakan menahan jeritan.

"Y-Yuuri."

Dan Yuuri pun hanya tersenyum bahkan ketika wanita tersebut mulai memeluk tubuh tak berdaya pria jepang tersebut dan membuat Victor merundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi Ibu mertua yang baik. Hiks.. Maafkan Aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Nik—

"Ssstt.. Jangan panggil aku Nyonya Nikiforov lagi. Aku— hiks.. Aku adalah Mamamu juga, Nak."

Seketika, rasa sakit seakan hilang, Yuuri mulai tersenyum senang dan ikut memeluk wanita tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Ma-ma."

"Iya.. Mama disini."

Tes.

Dan Yuuri pun meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya.

Ia mulai menutup mata lelah bersamaan dengan datangnya dua mobil ambulance dan beberapa mobil polisi.

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian dengan Stasya yang tengah duduk di taman sendirian.

Disebelahnya ada kereta dorong bayi yang memperlihatkan seorang bayi manis dengan surai hitam dengan iris biru yang masih tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil datang dan kembali bertanya pada sang Mama.

"Mama! Luna ingin beltemu, Cuki!"

"Oh, Nak. Sabar ya. Tsuki pasti datang hari ini." Hanya keluhan yang si bocah tampakan.

"Tapi kemalin, Cuki tidak datang, kemalin juga. Kemalinnya dan semuanya. Luna ingin bertemu, Cuki."

"Tentu, Nak. Kita akan bertemu Tsuki. Hei.. Lihat ada kupu-kupu. Ayo tangkap mereka." Wajah yang berbunga senang dan Luna yang mulai berlari kecil mengejar kupu-kupu cantik tersebut.

Angin sore mulai berhembus dan beberapa orang tua anak sudah mengajak anak mereka untuk pulang. Stasya mulai mengeluh sedih.

"Tsuki. Kau tidak datang lagi ya? Kau harus bertemu dengan bayi ke duaku. Dia sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang."

Hening mulai terjadi dan tak lama kemudian Luna mulai tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecilnya diangkat dan membuat Stasya menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Stasya. Kenapa kau belum pulang kerumah. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

"Victor?" Stasya mulai menjawab. Ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat pria berusai platinum tersebut menatapnya bosan. "Ma-maaf.. Aku.. Hanya ingin menunggu temanku."

Geraman.

"Maksudmu pria bernama Tsuki itu? Kau mau berselingkuh dariku? Begitu?"

"Ti-tidak, Victor. Dia hanya temanku. Tidak lebih—

"PULANG!" Dan Stasya pun tersentak kaget lebih kaget lagi ketika Luna menangis dan hal itu membuat Stasya sangat kesal. Ia mulai merebut Luna dari gendongan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau tahu sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu ketimbang aku! Kau bahkan hanya menemuiku tiga minggu sekali! Kau berbeda dengan, Tsuki!" Dan Victor pun mulai mengepalkan tinjunya kesal." Tsuki adalah pria yang baik. Kau tahu aku tidak yakin Luna akan lahir dengan selamat jika saja Tsuki tidak datang menolongku! Tsuki lebih baik dari pada dirimu yang tidak pernah memberi hadiah padaku. Dan Tsuki hiks.. Lebih ramah padaku ketimbang kau yang selalu mencampakanku."

Cukup!

Victor mulai menggeram kesal. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan—

 **PLAK!**

Menampar Stasya sampai membuat sebuah kalung keluar dari persembunyian bajunya.

Victor terbelalak kaget.

"D-dari mana kau dapatkan kalung itu?"

Tanpa sadar, Victor pun mulai menggenggam kalung yang ia sembunyikan di balik kemejanya.

Stasya mulai merunduk sedih ia mulai memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat panas dan mulai menggenggam kalung ukiran salju yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf.. Ini— dari, Tsuki. Dia memberikannya 6 bulan yang lalu.. Saat dia datang menjengukku di rumah sakit saat aku melahirkan anak kita yang kedua."

Victor terbelalak kaget ia mulai melepas cengkraman tangan Stasya hanya untuk melihat jika ukiran kalung tersebut sama dengan yang ia kenakan. bahkan.. hari dimana mereka mendapatkan kalung itu juga sama.

"Luna juga memakainya."

Deg!

"Begitu juga— Yuuri."

Kedua bola mata Victor pun kembali terbelalak. Ia mulai menatap ke arah Stasya yang mulai meneteskan air matanya namun dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu indah.

"Kau— menamai anak keduaku— d-dengan nama, Yuuri?"

"Iya." Stasya mulai menjawab antusias. Ia mulai melihat kalung yang ia kenakan dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

"Menurutmu, Luna itu nama yang aku dapat dari mana? Aku memberi nama 'Luna' karena Luna lahir di malam hari dan ada seorang 'bulan' cantik yang dengan tulus hati menolong kami. Wajahnya terlihat sembab.. 'Bulan' cantik itu pasti baru saja menangis. tapi wajah cantiknya tidak dapat redup walau air mata menghiasi wajah indahnya. Dan bulan cantik itu bernama Tsuki. lengkapnya Kat-Tsuki atau— Yuuri Katsuki."

Bruk!

Victor menjatuhkan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Stasya sangat kaget.

"V-Victor."

Dan Victor pun mulai terdiam mematung. Ia sangat shock.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin memberi nama bayi-bayi kita.. Tapi— aku hanya ingin memberikan nama penyelamatku untuk anak-anak kita. Boleh 'kan? Dan tolong.. Ijinkan aku menunggu Tsuki sejam lagi. Dia selalu datang menemuiku empat bulan sekali untuk bertemu dengan Luna. Tsuki sangat menyayangi dia. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena hal itu."

Tes.

"Ku mohon Victor. Ijinkan aku menunggu Tsuk—

"Tidak."

Dan Victor pun mulai memotong ucapan Stasya dingin bahkan hal itu membuat Stasya berdiri dan menjauhi Victor karena kesal.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU BEGITU JAHAT PADAKU!? AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU, VICTOR JIKA AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH DENGAN TSUKI! BAGIKU TSUKI ITU ADALAH ORANG TUA KETIGA BAGI ANAK-ANAKKU! KAU HARUS TAHU AKAN HAL ITU!" Stasya mulai mendudukan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Luna yang ada di gendongannya sedih begitu juga dengan bayi kedua mereka yang mulai menangis karena terbangun.

Victor ikut berdiri ia mulai melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkannya pada Stasya yang mulai terbelalak kaget.

"Dari mana kau—

"Karena pria bernama Tsuki itu juga memberiku kalung yang sama padaku. Dia berpesan padaku untuk— menyanyangi dan melindungi kalian. Maaf telah menamparmu Stasya. Tapi Tsuki tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kenapa? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Tes.

Dan Stasya pun kembali menangis karena tidak percaya. Genggaman tangan Victor makin erat ditangannya dan ia mulai merundukan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Karena Tsuki.. Sudah kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin— suatu saat nanti. Dia akan menemuimu lagi."

Stasya hanya terdiam bahkan ketika Victor mamakai kalungnya kembali dan mulai mendorong kereta bayi mereka keluar dari taman tersebut.

"Ayo pulang.. Aku akan mulai tinggal di rumah mulai hari ini dan— selamanya."

"..." Stasya tidak menjawab sedikitpun. Ia malah berbunga senang. Ia mulai melihat ke arah langit sore dengan pandangan yang begitu berkaca-kaca.

'Tsuki. Sekarang Victor ada untukku. Trimakasih.'

Dan Stasya pun mulai tersenyum berbeda dengan Victor yang kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Suasana sore yang dingin.

Dan ratusan batu bernama yang berjejer di tempat tersebut.

Perlahan Victor mulai menyimpan buket mawar yang ia bawa diiringi dengan membakar beberapa dupa dan menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata yang mulai terpejam.

Angin kembali berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan membuat seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang mulai menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah Victor dengan sebuket bunga dipelukannya.

"Mau apa kau kesenini, Alexie."

Alexie, pria bersurai coklat panjang sersebut sekaligus selingkuhan Yuuri yang adalah suaminya sendiri. Sekarang ada dan hanya bisa tersenyum dan ikut menjongkokan diri di sebelah Victor.

Perlahan ia mulai menyimpan buket bunga tersebut dengan tangan yang terangkat dan mengelus sebuah bingkai gambar yang diletakkan di depan batu bernama tersebut.

Itu bingkai kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah berbaring di tanah dan tidak akan bangun kembali.

Ya, Yuuri sudah meninggal tepatnya satu jam setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Menurutmu hanya kau yang selalu datang setiap minggu ke, Jepang? Aku, dan semua selingkuhan suamimu itu selalu datang kesini untuk berdoa, bodoh." Alexie terus meledek walau dalam hati ia berusaha agar tidak menangis. Bagaimana pun Alexie masih sangat berduka atas kepergian kekasihnya yang notabene adalah suami dari pria di sebelahnya. Apalagi Yurio yang bahkan sampai menolak sekolah hampir selama sebulan dan terus-terusan membuang air mata bahkan didepan umum.

"Kau harusnya beruntung." Victor mulai menoleh, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Alexie barusan. "Yuuri tidak pernah marah setelah ia tahu kau sudah menikah lagi." Dan ucapan Alexie barusan membuat kedua mata victor membola sesaat. "Maaf karena telah bercinta dengan suamimu. Kau tahu.. Dia menggodaku dan mengajakku bercinta tepat disaat kau pulang dari pekerjaanmu. Itu adalah keinginan Yuuri agar kau segera menceraikannya dengan begitu kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga keduamu. Oh iya.. Wanita itu. Ibumu 'kan? Aku sangat tidak menyukainya." Dan Victor pun mulai memicing. "Tiap wanita itu bertemu dengan Yuuri pasti dia berceramah. Ingin menantunya itu segera melepaskanmu, membebaskanmu dan menceraikanmu. Sungguh ironis. Dan parahnya Yuuri selalu menuruti kemauan wanita sialan itu. Bahkan setelah Yuuri mati apa dia akan sadar? Tidak 'kan dia hanya menutupi kesalahannya agar kau tidak tahu jika setiap saat Yuuri memanggil Ibumu itu dengan sebutan Nyonya Nikiforov." Dan Victor pun mulai menggeram kesal dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. "Ibumu tidak pernah menyayangi Yuuri. Itulah yang kutahu saat dia bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tahu Yuuri mengobral harga dirinya atas kemauan Ibumu sendiri dan Yuuri menurutinya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Harusnya Yuuri hidup saja dengan ku. Aku yang harusnya jadi suaminya. Untuk apa punya suami pada seorang Nikiforov yang bahkan tidak tahu jika pasangannya tidak diakui sama sekali oleh keluarga tersebut. Kau harusnya bisa menjaga Yuuri, Victor. Aku tahu dia hanya pria dan tidak bisa memberikan kita anak tapi kau tahu masih ada jalan adopsi sebagai jalan keluar. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu ketimbang aku harus melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis setiap saat karena sakit hati. Jadi— jangan berpikir hanya kau disini yang terluka. Aku dan para pria-pria simpanan suamimu itu sama-sama menyimpan rasa sakit hati karena tidak bisa membuat Yuuri bahagia bahkan sampai dia meninggal seperti sekarang ini. Dia terlalu menyayangi Ibumu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri."

Tes.

Alexie mulai berdiri. Ia mulai berbalik dengan kaki yang ia tepuk-tepukkan ke lantai semen dengan tidak tenang.

"Satu lagi."

Dan Victor pun mulai mendongak.

"Jangan marahi ibumu. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu hal ini.. Aku takut padanya." Dan Victor pun mulai menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia seakan ingin tertawa. "Tapi bukan itu intinya. Kau tahu, Yuuri hidup dari uang semua kekasih gelapnya termasuk aku." Dan Victor pun kembali terbelalak.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!" Victor mulai membentak emosi. "Aku mencukupi semua yang Yuuri inginkan! Aku memberinya uang, baju, mobil dan semuanya tanpa terkecuali!"

"IYA! JIKA SAJA IBUMU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN 'JANGAN GUNAKAN UANG ANAKKU SEPESERPUN!'"

Victor terdiam kaget. Ia mulai menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Jadi— kalau Yuuri tidak menggunakan uang dari ku— lalu— dia kemanakan uang dariku?"

Telunjuk Alexie perlahan mulai terangkat dan berhenti ke arah leher Victor yang terhias sebuah kalung.

"Uang-uang itu kabur ke kalung yang kalian gunakan. Aku mengantar Yuuri membeli benda menyedihkan itu, aku juga yang mengantar Yuuri untuk menemui Istrimu yang sangat ia hormati dan menyaksikannya memberikan kalung itu untuk istrimu, untuk anak pertamamu bahkan untuk anak keduamu."

Victor, mulai membatu di tempat.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, Victor dan tidak menyia-nyikan suamimu itu. Aku, JJ, Emil dan Yurio sangat kecewa padamu karena kau tidak pernah mengakui Yuuri dalam keluarga Nikiforov. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukan pernikahan keduamu pada dirinya. Tidak pernah mengerti akan rasa penderitaannya bahkan kau tidak pernah mengerti jika dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Setidaknya kami dapat mengatakan jika Yuuri sedang membalas dendam padamu dengan cara berselingkuh bersama kami walau pada kenyataannya Yuuri melakukan itu atas dasar kemauan Ibumu yang keterlaluan. Satu pesan dari Yuuri. 'Bilang pada Victor untuk merawat Stasya dan kedua anak mereka. Lalu pulang kerumah tepat waktu dan jangan pulang tiga minggu sekali.' Menyedihkan. Bahkan Yuuri lebih mementingkan istri kedua dari suaminya itu. Aku membenci kalian semua, Nikiforov."

Dan setelah Alexie mengatakan hal tersebut ia mulai beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Victor yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dan perlahan Victor pun kembali mencengkram kalung yang ia gunakan dan menjatuhkan diri di tanah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Victor teringat kembali dengan senyuman tulus Yuurinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di negara Amerika. Bahkan Victor teringat juga— pada pernikahan kecil mereka yang bahkan tidak dihadiri oleh kedua orang tua Victor kecuali dua bibi dan satu pamannya. Bahkan orang tua Yuuri tidak datang karena pria yang sangat ia cintai itu adalah anak yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak memiliki satupun saudara.

"Hiks."

Victor kembali teringat dengan Yuuri yang bahagia ketika menyambutnya pulang dari kantor, ia membuatkan Victor secangkir kopi bahkan makanan yang begitu enak dan menggugah selera.

Tes. Tes.

Lalu, ingatan terakhir Victor berakhir saat Yuurinya berselingkuh, mencium pria lain bahkan bercinta dengan mereka.

"Hiks."

Tes.

Dan ingatan terbarunya datang saat mobil yang dikendarai Yuurinya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling karena ditabrak dua mobil dari arah berlawanan.

Victor ingat dirinya yang menangis, ingat dengan orang-orang yang kasihan dengannya dan ingat dengan Ibunya yang juga menangis padahal dalam hatinya ia bahagia karena seorang penghalang dalam hubungan anakknya telah lenyap.

Lalu— semuanya gelap dan Victor tidak ingat apa-apa saat seorang pria berjas mengatakan jika suaminya sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi.

Tes.

Air mata masih tetap berjatuhan.

"Hiks." Dan suara yang lirih masih terdengar di area pemakaman yang sepi.

Perlahan hujan kembali turun dan mereka seakan menemani Victor yang sedang bersedih, menjerit dan meraung-raung seraya mencengkram kalung yang ia gunakan.

.

.

.

Lalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu bahkan istri dari Victor yang bernama Stasya masih setia menunggu Tsuki yang sebenarnya sering dipanggil Yuuri yang tidak ia ketahui adalah pasangan pertama dari suaminya.

Satu yang ada di hati Stasya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai Yuuri seperti yang ia lihat ketika Victor cemburu padanya.

Seperti yang ia bilang, Stasya menganggap Yuuri sebagai orang tua ketiga untuk anak-anak mereka. Walau sebenarnya— itu adalah kenyataan.

Stasya selalu mengagumi Yuuri. Sudah pria Jepang itu baik, sopan, bahkan dia memiliki wajah yang begitu lembut dan cantik. Stasya pun sampai iri padanya. Dan Stasya berharap anak keduanya akan tumbuh mirip seperti Yuuri karena memiliki surai berwarna hitam walau dengan iris biru seperti suaminya.

Stasya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Luna yang kembali bercerita pada adiknya yang telihat berbinar-binar kagum ketika menceritakan tentang seorang pria jepang bernama Yuuri Katsuki.

Remaja tersebut terus memangguk antusias merasa tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengar ceita dari kakaknya walau sudah diceritakan selama usianya hidupnya.

Perlahan, remaja bersurai hitam tersebut mulai menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Stasya yang ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Tsuki.. Yuuri sekarang sudah berusia 16 tahun dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Mama keduanya yaitu dirimu."

Tes.

Dan Stasya pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Fin.

Note: haloha xD. Balik lagi saya bikin angst :3 semoga terhibur ya :v dan jangan timpuk saya! *kabur*


End file.
